


The Ghosts of Us

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: And characters because I only know the kids will be in it so far, Bear with me I stayed up until 1:30 am to write this for y'all, Billy did die, But I'll probably add everyone else, But he's back bitches!, Even though she's a total ass, F/M, Fictional Season 4, How do I tag when I'm essentially writing a fictional season 4?, I'll make better tags when I know what's happening I promise guys, Post Season 3, Rosalie is a cool bitch, She just wants some damn chicken, Spoilers for Season 3 Obviously, Stranger Things are happening in Hawkins, Stranger than the previous seasons, Will update the tags accordingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: Billy doesn't remember anything after the monster killed him. There's a giant hole between his supposed death and when he met the strange girl with faded blue hair and abilities that scare the absolute shit out of him, given all that he's seen. But with the town of Hawkins acting up again, he and this stranger must work together to save the town.Meanwhile, the party has a new mystery to solve themselves:Why the hell is there a kid walking around that looks just like Billy? And who the hell is this new girl stirring up trouble in town?Stranger things are happening in Hawkins again, perhaps the strangest things yet.





	The Ghosts of Us

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey guys! Look! A fic that isn't a reupload from the hack! Yay! New stuff!**  
>  **I'm very iffy on this. I know we don't usually like OCs, and I personally am not a fan of using my OCs in work, but I couldn't shake this idea out of my head. I already have it mostly planned out, and the quotes at the top are actually from the songs in a playlist I made to help me write it XD Each chapter has a song.**   
> **I really do need your feedback on this one dears. I don't want to continue it if no one likes it ♥**  
>  **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :) Don't forget to comment and kudos dears ;)**

_ “And when you needed me I came through”  _

_ \-- I Remember You, Skid Row _

“You fucking asshole!” Rosalie screeched, tossing a rock in the boy’s direction. “After all I’ve fucking done for you, the least you could do is be grateful, you dick!” 

Without turning around, Billy Hargrove held up one fist and flipped her off. 

Fuming, Rosalie curled her fingers into a tight fist and pulled her wrist back, flinging the young man backwards with enough force to send him bouncing. While he lay stunned on the hard ground, she stomped over to him. She stopped with her hands folded on her hips and her lips pursed above him. “Now, are you going to behave?” she asked. 

There was a ghost of something akin to fear, just a flicker that danced ever-so-briefly in his light eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. In its place was a stone-cold face and a horrible sneer. “Fuck. Off.” 

“Mm,” Rosalie frowned, shaking her head. “Wrong answer.” Flashing the palm of her hand, she shut her eyes and waited. When her lids flickered open again, Billy was out cold. 

* * * * * 

Billy opened his eyes to a world of total darkness. He could hardly see his own figure, one shadow against a room full of silhouettes, as he groggily sat up and tried to look around. He was dimly aware of how cold it was, and how much his head was hurting, but these were in the back of his mind. In the forefront of his mind were the memories.

Of killing children, women, families… Mothers… Innocent people, who mainly just wanted to go swimming. 

Of what that  _ thing  _ had said to him, had  _ done _ to him. 

And suddenly, his chest was getting too tight for air. His head was spinning and his palms had broken out into a sickly sweat. His arms felt tingly, his legs weak, and his stomach slid down to his feet. His throat was closing. Billy was panicking, clawing at his chest and gasping, heaving air in and out but not grasping any oxygen. 

“You’re not dying. You just need to calm down, douchebag.” 

“What?” 

The soft sound of fingers snapping echoed in the room, followed immediately by several candles flaring to life all around them. Rosalie stood near the bed, which sat in the center of the abandoned factory. Her faded blue curls seemed to glow faintly in the dim, yellow lights around them, and her pale face glistened. 

“You do know you’re safe right? If I can raise your ass straight from the fucking Upside Down, I can certainly keep you from going back in there.” 

“You’re a fucking freak,” spat Billy. He fumbled around until he was standing, staring her down from the other side of the bed. “Where the hell is the damn exit? I’m going home.” 

“Nope.” 

_ “Fuck you. Yes I am.” _

“Mm, no you’re not,” Rosalie scoffed. “They think you’re dead, remember?  _ ‘Hi mom, hi dad, hi little sister, surprise! I’m a fucking zombie back from the grave. Nice funeral by the way, couldn’t even afford some damn flowers for your son?’  _ How well do you think that’s going to play out?” 

“Then I’ll go to California. You can’t keep me here though.”

“Billy-boy, I can do whatever  _ the hell _ I want with you. Besides, I need you.” 

They were both glaring daggers. If looks could kill, Billy might have stood a chance. Unfortunately, his couldn’t-- but Rosalie’s sure as hell could. Neither one of them spoke. There was an unspoken agreement between them, no matter how hard they fought against it. They needed each other. 

After a moment longer, Billy sat back down on the old mattress. “Fine. But you don’t control me, bitch. I can leave whenever I damn well please.” 

“Fine,” Rosalie shot back, tossing a set of scuffed car keys at him. “Be back by nine, and pick up some damn food. I’m starving. Oh, by the way, your car is a piece of shit.” 

Billy caught the keys on reflex, but stared down at them in sheer confusion. “My car?” he asked, squinting at her in the darkness. 

She nodded. “Took me forever to find and fucking fix it, so try not to wreck it again for fuck’s sake, okay?” 

Billy tossed the keys up in the air and caught them absently. Without another word, he turned to leave. As the door was shutting behind him, Rosalie shouted, “Chicken! I want fucking chicken!” She doubted Billy cared, although she knew he had to have heard her. Huffing, she fell against the creaking mattress and stretched out as far as her limbs could comfortably strain. 

As she was dozing off, Billy was sitting in the front seat of his newly repaired car, hands on the wheel as he blinked at the steel mill. The last time he had been parked there, it had been hell. He didn’t imagine returning to this strange girl would be a much better experience. Turning the key in the ignition, he already knew that he wouldn’t be coming back with chicken or anything else. 

He took off down the road, following the familiar path back into the town he so despised. It was still home, though, and Billy was far too ready to be home. The closer he got to actual civilization, the louder his radio was cranked up. It felt normal, familiar… comforting, almost. He raced by some mom-car that was driving like a snail on a salt rock, smirking as the dust flew up from his wheels behind him. 

He wasn’t aware that inside the car were Will Byers and Eleven, who gave each other an uneasy look as the familiar vehicle shot passed them. What he was aware of was the wind blowing up from the open window, cool but not freezing yet, and the way the world felt alive. 

His last memories before Rosalie had been that monster stabbing into him, and bleeding, and white-hot pain searing through him, and Max. 

_ Max. _

His foot eased slightly from the gas pedal as his mind raced faster. What would he say to Max? How could he possibly explain this? And after all the shit he had caused? 

_ Damn it! _ He punched the wheel hard enough to make his fist smart up. He couldn’t go home, not yet. He wasn’t ready to face Max yet. 

He kept driving, aimlessly at first, until he ended up at some nature preserve outside of Hawkins. A small, overgrown park with untended benches and grass up passed his ankles, but the seclusion and quiet was what he needed. He laid out across an old, rotted picnic table that swayed under his weight, staring up at the sky for God knows how long just thinking. He could feel rage bubbling in him, building up, swelling and crashing like a wave on the sea. 

Without thinking, he slammed his fist down on the wood, then cursed as he heard a snap. He braced for an impact with the ground that never came, and, confused, Billy sat up. The blood drained from his face as he looked around him. On all sides, trees had been stripped down and shattered like small twigs, fragments of wood piercing into the ground like grotesque splinters in a giant’s thumb. His heart stopped, his breath hitched, and on blind instinct he wobbled up and staggered back for his car. 

Billy didn’t know where he was going or what he was doing, not until he found himself back in the parking lot for the abandoned steel mill. As angry as he was at Rosalie, and as much as he hated being in that godforsaken place, he wasted no time in returning to the only other person in the world he had to talk to at that moment. Bursting through the door, he shouted, “What the hell is happening here?” 

Rosalie, tired and a little bored, gave Billy a half-caring glance. “What the hell are you going on about?” she snapped. When her eyes noticed his empty hands, she sighed, “And where’s my fucking chicken?”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Phew.**  
>  ** _Well? Thoughts?_**  
>  ** _Should I update this?_**
> 
> **Thanks for reading darlings! I hope you enjoyed :) Please, comment and kudos ♥♥ And also--**   
>  **#BringBillyBack needs to start trending everywhere so. Spread the word ♥♥ ;)**


End file.
